


Red Hooded Seal

by notthedevil



Series: Custom Seal Icons! [12]
Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Art, Gen, Seals (Animals)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthedevil/pseuds/notthedevil
Summary: Jason Todd but he's a seal. Or maybe a seal who's filling in for Jason on his night off...? You decide!
Series: Custom Seal Icons! [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601248
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Red Hooded Seal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crookedspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/gifts).




End file.
